Left Handed
by MorganPines8998
Summary: "You know, they say that left hander's live an average of nine years less than right hander's." Astrid said, smiling knowingly at Hiccup. Let's face it. Hiccup's gonna do a lot of stuff to save the people he cares about. NOW A COLLECTION OF ONE SHOT'S!


**Sanity: I'm deeply ashamed in you, MJ.**

**Me: Oh come on!**

**Sanity: You abandon your readers too much in your other stories and now you wanna obsess over a NEW show. That's like….. The 4****th**** obsession for the year so far.**

**Me: You know why I stopped totally obsessing over the other stuff *glares***

**Anyway. This is just a little something I thought of….. I've been kinda hooked on How To Train Your Dragon lately and yeah…. Enjoy!**

_Post Movie. Takes place towards the ending up of season one of Riders of Berk._

It was one of those peaceful nights on Berk where you can be alone with your thoughts and not have a care in the world. It was one of those nights that Hiccup craved and always enjoyed.

Complete darkness has fallen over the island, unless you counted the smoke and ash coming up from the fireplaces of the various houses in Berk, lighting up parts of the sky like fireworks. Minus the crackling noises…. And the occasional screams that would ring out when the twins or Snotlout thought it would be a good idea to prank someone by shoving them down someone's pants.

Hiccup was out with Toothless, flying over the island and taking advantage of the peace that had settled over Berk. He adjusted Toothless' tail so that they were flying up into the clouds, passing birds and other stuff that wouldn't dare go up as high as they were going. Once they were up Toothless spun around in a series of circles before diving straight down towards the ocean. Hiccup took this as his cue and he unhooked himself from the saddle and dove down with Toothless. Hands down by his waist and he shut his eyes, feeling the wind blow his hair back as he escaped into his own little world.

He knew that it was a stupid thing to do, but Hiccup was constantly addicted to the rush he got whenever he dove down without Toothless. It was like he himself could fly. If he thought hard enough he could stretch out his own wings and fly… He still loved flying with Toothless of course, and he wouldn't even give him to know what it would be like to fly without Toothless. Though he'll always wonder what it'll be like.

Of course Hiccup had to return to reality eventually, he opened his eyes and nodded his head to Toothless, who flew down lower just beneath Hiccup, who when opened out his arms to slow his momentum and landed safely on Toothless, he attached himself back onto his saddle before opening out Toothless' wing and flying straight up, cheering when they did. After a few more daredevil stunts he flew back towards Berk.

When Hiccup got back home he saw that he still had about an hour before he absolutely had to be home, so he went to the room he had at the forge and took out his notebook, left handily drawing the night sky he just got the pleasure to enjoy. He was deep in concentration when he heard a familiar voice ring out from the door.

"What'cha drawing, Dragon Boy?" Astrid said, Hiccup could just tell from her tone that she was smiling smugly at him, mostly because he jumped in his seat a little bit when he heard her voice. He turned around in his seat to face her before responding.

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup replied, trying to sound calm "Just…. Drawing random stuff, I guess."

Astrid walked towards the desk where he was sitting and peered over his shoulder to get a better look at the drawing.

It was a nearly completed picture of him diving down headfirst towards the water with Toothless next to him, that trademark, crooked grin on his face as always. Toothless was smiling too, without teeth this time. But he still looked adorable as always.

Astrid pulled up a seat and sat down next to him.

"Daredevil much?" She said, knowing that Hiccup did that type of crazy stuff when he was flying with Toothless all the time.

"I prefer the term 'Stunt Enthusiast'" Hiccup replied.

"You know, they say that left hander's live an average of nine years less than right hander's." Astrid said, smiling knowingly at Hiccup.

"So what's that supposed to mean?" He replied

"Well…. There's the fact that you jump slash fall off of high places on a regular basis… You've given yourself up to Alvin a few times as well, and of course, there's the fact that you jump off of Toothless sometimes to fulfil some… strange adrenaline junkie hormone in you that I'm yet to understand." The blonde Viking replied, folding her arms at the boy sitting next to her.

"Oh please…. I did that all that stuff for perfectly rational, protective reasons. I did that stuff to protect Berk."

"So like just now when you were out flying with Toothless just now, freefalling at 9 in the night towards the ocean was for a perfectly rational, protective reason?"

Astrid was smirking at him now, knowing that he wouldn't have an actual explanation for that. Hiccup stammered a few times before attempting explaining himself properly.

"Of course it was… I was simply trying to test out-" Hiccup stopped mid-sentence and his mouth turned up in a smug grin. "How'd you know that I was out flying with Toothless and doing one my 'Daredevil stunts' tonight anyway, huh?"

Astrid's eyes widened slightly and her face turned a dark shade of red. She suddenly found it difficult to look to dragon trainer directly in the eye now. The ground suddenly looked very interesting to her….

"Lucky guess I suppose." Astrid eventually said, willing her voice to sound confident.

"Or you simply could've been watching me." Hiccup chimed in, his grin growing wider.

"Funny joke, Hiccup." Astrid said, rolling her eyes and hoping the blush was fading from her cheeks.

"It's not a joke if it's the truth." Hiccup replied in a sing-song tone.

Astrid glared at him for a moment before punching him in his arm.

"Ow! Really?!" Hiccup winced when her arm came into contact with his shoulder.

It was Astrid's turn to grin as the boy grabbed his arm in pain. Toothless who was silent and half asleep the whole time was suddenly awake and trying not to laugh.

"And now you know never to do that again."

"Message received…."

Astrid got up from her seat and started heading towards the door, Hiccup getting up was well and following her towards the door.

"I'd better go, my parents will be wondering where I am. Goodnight Hiccup."

"Night Astrid."

Astrid started walking off before turning around and jogging back towards Hiccup and punching him in the arm once again.

"Hey!"

"THAT was for making fun of me."

She grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him on the lips, Hiccup's eyes fluttered shut and he kissed her back. When Astrid pulled away she smiled at him and said

"and THAT was for everything else."

When Hiccup finally got out his daze he asked

"Everything else being?"

"For not dying whenever you do something stupid and crazy to protect everyone that you care about."

Hiccup smiled back at her and they said their goodnight's before he went back over to his table to blow out the candle and head home himself. When he looked over at Toothless he could still see him smiling at him.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup said before walking the door, Toothless following him close behind, laughing silently to himself.

**The first story I write for a new fandom usually sucks…. It's also after 11 where I am and I'm too tired to check this over and look for mistakes… I'm pretty sure I think I switched from past to present tense somewhere….. Eh…. Don't stone me to death for that please D:**

**Anyway, lemme know what you think in the reviews? Please? I beg of you! D:**

**Sanity: Someone's a bit desperate tonight….**

**Me: SHUDDUP.**

**Sanity: and cranky….**

**Me: Go read a book or something.**

**~MJPhantom8998**


End file.
